


Detention

by Lyno003



Series: This Is Home [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:15:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29846208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyno003/pseuds/Lyno003
Summary: Tubbo gets detention. Surprise?
Series: This Is Home [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183241
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	Detention

**Author's Note:**

> Can google docs please stop autocorrecting Sapnap to subpoena please
> 
> Today I give you fluff, tomorrow who knows

Dream strutted into the detention room, Sapnap pushing him as he tried to hide his laughter behind his hands. Punz rolled his eyes, strolling after them with his hands in his sweater pockets. He seemed to be the first to notice the bored brunette sitting in the corner, trying to balance a pencil on his upper lip.

“Tubbo?” Punz asked and Dream whirled around, his eyes finding the sophomore’s blue eyes. Tubbo sheepishly grinned, waving his hand at them. Sapnap snorted, pushing Dream away. He walked to the back, sitting at the desk in front of Tubbo. He sat backwards on his chair and Punz did the same. Dream took the seat next to Tubbo.

“So, what landed you in detention?” Sapnap said, a teasing smile on his face, “Didn’t do your homework?”

Before Tubbo could answer, the door was slammed open and his three best friends ran in, their eyes searching the room before landing on the group in the back. 

“Blowing up the chem lab? Again??” Tommy’s voice was nearly scolding if it wasn’t for the hint of pride in his tone. Ranboo smacked him, muttering something under his breath that caused Purpled to snort and Tommy to let out an indignant noise.

“What do you mean,  _ again _ ?” Punz asked and Tubbo groaned, dropping his head onto the table. He wished the ground opened up and swallowed him whole. When he opened his eyes, the three were now gathered around them, waiting for Tubbo to explain. 

“It wasn’t a big explosion.” Tubbo defends weakly. It really wasn’t, the explosion just let out a lot of smoke. Sure they had to evacuate the classroom and Tubbo is no longer allowed near the chemical cabinet. The boy had understood the consequences, but the detention seemed far fetched, granted it wasn’t the first time either.

“Tubbo! Chemistry again?” The teacher, Phil, called out and Tubbo sheepishly grinned, nodding his head.

“Aye, Big Man Phil! How are you?” Tommy asked, turning his attention to their pseudo father figure.

Their school was really small with a handful of a hundred kids per grade due to the size of their town. Technoblade was their connection to Phil since Techno was babysat by Phil when he was younger and then Wilbur met him and Phil has since been dubbed as Dadza.

“I’m doing fine, Tommy.” Phil said, looking down at his clipboard. “Dream skipping class, Punz fighting, Sapnap you don’t have a reason to be here, why are you here?”

“George went home with Karl and Quackity has practice. Punz was my ride,” Sapnap gave the blonde a pointed look only to be flipped off in return. Sapnap rolled his eyes.

“I’m stuck here until they get out.” Phil nodded before turning to the younger group.

“I actually have to get to practice.” Ranboo said, getting up. “Coach has been bugging me for the past few days.”

He left after that, ignoring Tommy’s shouts at him to wait. As much trouble that Tommy gets in, he despises the detention room due to how quiet it gets. 

Purpled turned around in his seat, quietly pulling out his homework. 

Dream turned to Tubbo, an eyebrow raised. “How many times have you gotten detention?”

“Like twice every other week? Sometimes every week.” He said, looking down at his homework he had pulled out sometime during the being of detention. Sapnap let out a low whistle and Punz shook his head, a proud gleam in his eyes. Dream looked disappointed, shaking his head.

“Why are you so disappointed? You had detention like every other day!” Tubbo argued, narrowing his eyes at his pseudo-brother. Sapnap laughed, putting his head down when Phil gave him a warning look. 

Dream crossed his arms, “I thought Tommy would be the one with more detentions.”

Purpled snorted, turning in his seat to look at Dream. “He has Wilbur and Techno as  _ ‘brothers’ _ do you really think they’ll let him get away with anything?” 

“Techno found out that Tommy ditched third period and he somehow managed to convince Tommy’s teacher to give him more homework.” Purpled said, turning back to his calculus work.

“You’re forgetting the fact that we got more homework added because we didn’t stop him.” Tubbo added, resting his head on his hand, “Although Ran didn’t get any because Techno has a soft spot for him, which you know, is complete bullshit.”

The rest of the hour was spent with quiet conversations as Dream helped Tubbo with his homework. 

When Phil stood up and announced the end of detention, the group quickly left. They made their way to the parking lot where Ranboo and Tommy were waiting by Purpled’s car. Tommy was on Ranboo’s back, loudly declaring something as Ranboo was doubled over, his face red from laughter.

Before they split, Dream grabbed Tubbo and tugged him close.

“Stop getting so many detentions.” He lightly scolded and Tubbo rolled his eyes.

“Stop ditching class and I’ll think about it.” Tubbo grinned, shaking Dream off and running off to his friends. Sapnap grinned as he jumped on Dream.

“You’re soft side is showing.” He crooned and Dream laughed, grabbing Sapnap’s thighs and adjusting him as they walked to Punz’s car. 

“Like if you don’t have a soft side for Ranboo.” He shot back and Punz snorted.

“He got you there.” Punz said with a laugh and Dream whirled around to stare at him.

“You got a soft spot for Ranboo too!” 

Punz laughed, “Look at him, I would genuinely fight someone for him.” He said, motioning towards the sophomore group. Ranboo was now holding both Tubbo and Tommy as Purpled tried to figure out how to climb Ranboo.

“And Purpled.” Punz mused after watching the violet eyes boy successfully cling onto Ranboo’s side, “I would genuinely fight someone for them.”

The other two didn’t bother denying it. They would fight the world for them too.


End file.
